Tourner la page
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Suite au mariage d'Elizaveta et Roderich, Gilbert se sent plus seul. Ses amis ont leurs propres compagnons, sont frère a Féliciano,... n'y a-t-il donc personne pour lui? Shonen-aï


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K mais très très léger shonen-aï

**Personnages :** Mathieu/Canada X Gilbert/Prusse ( en même temps avec moi Gilbert ne peut être associé qu'à Mathieu), mention d'Elizaveta/Hongrie X Roderich/ Autriche et de diverses autres nations.

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia

**Notes :**Voici ma participation –tardive certes- à la première nuit de l'Awesome. Je remercie Akahime-sama qui m'a autorisée écrire une « suite » à son texte « L'Awesome mariage ou pas » (si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, qu'est ce que vous attendez, foncez !) qui m'avait inspiré pour un PruCan très léger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis le mariage d'Elizabeta et Roderich, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître Gilbert déprimait. Voir la jolie fille qu'il avait passionnément aimé durant des décennies, sans toutefois oser trouver le courage de le déclarer –un comble quand on savait que combattre en première ligne et charger l'ennemi à la tête de ses troupes le faisait rire-, se marier avec l'autre coincé du bulbe d'autrichien et lui échapper à tout jamais lui avait porté un sérieux coup.

Et il se sentait… plus seul. La plupart des nations étaient désormais en couple, ce qui n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui remonter le moral. Japon avait enfin trouvé le courage de se déclarer à Grèce, Ivan et Alfred, entre deux menaces de bombe atomique, roucoulaient plus ou moins tendrement, Vash avait enfin compris –il est assez long à la détente- que son adorable Lili représentait bien plus qu'une petite sœur à ses yeux…. Même son coincé de petit frère filait désormais le parfait amour avec Veneziano –il n'était pas un rapide lui aussi, il lui avait fallu au moins un demi-siècle au bas mot pour comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune italien dépassait la simple amitié.

Certes, il avait toujours ses amis toujours prêts à lui remonter le moral en toutes circonstances mais même s'ils passaient encore beaucoup de leurs temps ensemble à boire, faire la fête ou faire tourner en bourrique Arthur, Ludwig ou quiconque ayant le malheur de croiser la route du Bad Trio, eux-mêmes le délaissaient de plus en plus, le laissant seul avec pour toute compagnie Gildbird et Gildcat, ses deux animaux de compagnie presque aussi génialissimes que lui. Après tout Francis devait s'occuper de son Arthie –il ne préférait pas savoir comment, il avait déjà pu constater à quel point son ami avait des idées assez perverses et novatrices en matière de sport de chambre- et Antonio, sous peine de retrouver sa demeure –voire son pays- en ruine, ne pouvait pas laisser seul Romano trop longtemps, l'Italien ne se gênant pas pour faire encore plus de bêtises et de dégâts que d'habitude lorsqu'il trouvait qu'Antonio le délaissait un peu trop longtemps.

Ses deux complices de toujours étant occupés par leurs devoirs respectifs de nations pour une fois, Gilbert avait décidé d'aller promener son berger allemand adoré, Gildog, espérant secrètement que cette ballade le tirerait des réflexions maussades hantant son esprit ses derniers temps.

En cette belle matinée d'automne, la forêt s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours. Elle avait revêtu son manteau de pourpre, d'orange et d'or, véritable régal pour les yeux du promeneur solitaire.

Mais pourtant, Gilbert était incapable d'apprécier cette vision enchanteresse à sa juste valeur. Tout lui rappelait se tendre Elizaveta, son premier amour à jamais disparu. Le gargouillis du cours d'eau coulant sous les chênes lui rappelait sa voix cristalline, le vert des pins ses yeux d'une beauté et d'une profondeur sans égale, le gazouillis des oiseaux son rire si léger et si musical, qui l'emmenait toujours si haut.

C'était peine perdue, rien ne lui ferait oublier sa souffrance. Était-il condamner à payer pour l'éternité le prix de sa lâcheté, le tribut de sa couardise ? C'était tellement ironique : lui, l'Awesome Prusse, la plus grande merveille de ce monde, qui clamait à tout vent sa grandeur et ses opinions, avait été incapable de confesser ce qui lui tenait le plus. Lui, la terreur des champs de bataille, l'ancien cauchemar des nations européennes, avait été terrassé par ses sentiments et avait _fuit_ là ou Roderich, cet aristocrate dont il s'était toujours moqué, avait pris son courage à deux mains.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester sous sa couette…

Il s'apprêtait à regagner ses pénates lorsqu'il le vit. Il était là, frêle adolescent aux cheveux de paille et aux yeux sereins de béryl, assis dos à un chêne centenaire, serrant tendrement contre lui son petit ourson polaire. Il regardait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire extatique les arabesques tracées par les feuilles se détachant d'un vieil arbre – un érable l'identifia-t-il- et qui voltigeaient au gré des caprices du vent.

Dans sa poitrine, un muscle qui s'était engourdi des dernières semaines se remit à battre faiblement sans qu'il ne sache trop comment ni pourquoi.

Il eut du mal à se souvenir de son nom. Cela commençait par un C, il en était certain, suivi d'un O ? D'un U ? Non, d'un A ! Ca… Can… camembert ? Non ça c'était le fromage infect que Francis l'avait obligé à gouter malgré sa mauvaise odeur et son aspect peu ragoutant en lui assurant avec un immense sourire qu'il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs fromages du monde et qu'il lui en dirait des nouvelles –et après, il affirmait haut et fort que son chéri était un cuisinier épouvantable. Qu'il regarde d'abord certains de ses plats –comment pouvait-on manger de l'andouillette, des grenouilles, des escargots ou de la langue de bœuf sans passer par la case sanitaires ?- et ils en reparleraient ensuite… Non, Canada ! C'était cela, il s'appelait Canada, Mathieu Williams de son nom humain !

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se souvenait de l'avoir vaguement aperçus lors de quelques séances du Congrès des Nations sans toutefois, comme la plupart des nations présentes, lui avoir porté grande attention. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'à côté de l génialissime et lumineuse présence de la pure merveille qu'était l'être awesome connu sous le nom de Gilbert Beldschmit et, dans une mesure très largement inférieure –parce qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville (gonflée d'ailleurs)- Alfred, il ne pouvait que passer inaperçu en raison de son côté timide et effacé. Même si, nota-t-il, le Canadien était awesomement adorable avec sa bouille d'enfant réjouis.

En un sens, tous deux étaient pareils. Semblables tout en étant différents. Identiques tout en restant diamétralement opposés. Ils craignaient tous d'eux d'être oublier, de ne plus pouvoir se réveiller un matin simplement parce que leur souvenir avait disparu de la mémoire de l'humanité. Lui parce que son état n'existait plus depuis belle lurette, Matthieu parce qu'il vivait continuellement dans l'ombre de son frère occupant le devant de la scène internationale.

Mais ils réagissaient différemment. Tant qu'il y aurait des Canadiens, des caribous, du hockey sur glace ou du sirop d'érable, Matthieu vivrait. De par son existence en temps que pays, on se souviendrait de lui et il survivrait, même en restant presque invisible aux yeux des autres nations ou de ses propres concitoyens.

Tandis que lui… Soyons réalistes, il n'avait plus grand-chose auquel il pouvait espérer se rattacher, plus de planche de salut hormis son égo démesuré. Son territoire avait été intégré par l'Allemagne, sa langue natale, le vieux prussien, peu à peu remplacée par l'allemand, de sort qu'elle n'était plus parlée depuis près de trois siècles, même si quelques lituaniens essaient de recréer un néo-prussien en y intégrant des mots de leur langue. Peu à peu, tout ce qui le constituait avait sombré dans les abimes de l'Histoire et, désormais, la géniale Prusse n'évoquait plus rien dans les mémoires sinon une vieille nation à peine évoqué dans les manuels scolaires.

Alors, là où le Canadien se taisait, lui continuait à affirmer haut et fort son existence en temps qu'état. Là où Matthieu restait timide et discret, semblable à son frère, lui faisait les pires bêtises, clamait ouvertement son génialité et son awsomness et se démarquait par ses cheveux de neige et ses yeux de sang. Car, même s'il était destiné à périr tôt ou tard, il continuerait à affirmer son existence haut et fort. Quoi qu'il advienne, il avait été et resterait une grande nation et tant qu'il vivrait, l'ombre noire de l'aigle prussien continuerait de planer sur l'Europe.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Il ressortit de ses réflexions nostalgique de tout ce qu'il avait abandonné mais étrangement apaisé. Au cours de son histoire, qu'elle soit nationale ou personnelle, il avait perdu beaucoup de chose : son territoire, son peuple, sa langue et maintenant son amour. Mais il restait là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il survivait. Peut être à cause de son égo démesuré comme l'affirmait en blaguant Francis, peut être parce que tant qu'il y aurait une armée allemande, le souvenir de la grandeur de la Prusse persisterait à travers elle comme le pensait Antonio.

Il continua de regarder le jeune homme devant lui qui ne s'était toujours pas aperçu qu'il l'observait. Lui, enfin, il l'avait remarqué. Et devant sa douceur, sa joie et sa candeur, devant leurs similitudes et leurs différences, quelque chose qu'il avait crû mort à tout jamais renaissait en lui, plus beau et plus fort, tel le papillon sortant de sa chrysalide.

_C'est lui..._

Enfin il l'avait trouvée, cette personne si semblable à lui et pourtant si différente. Celle qui le compléter en tout point. Son âme-soeur.

Maintenant, pensa-t-il en s'avançant vers le Canadien qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, incapable de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti que Gilbert ne l'ait et puisse vouloir lui parler, il était prêt à tourner la page de son amour déçu et à commencer un nouveau chapitre de son histoire...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La fin peut faire penser à la fin du premier épisode de junjou romantica pour ceux qui connaissent (qui est un de mes anime préféré même s'il ne vaut pas sekaiichi Hatsukoi) et est un peu fleur bleue (vu que j'adore ce genre d'histoire).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (petite précision, j'accepte les review anonymes)


End file.
